


[Podfic] MY Dad

by PM_reads (PrincessMariana)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brothers, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMariana/pseuds/PM_reads
Summary: Podfic of MY Dad by Gemini_Baby“My dad.”“No. Mine,”
Relationships: Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson and Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] MY Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MY Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841467) by [Gemini_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby). 



> Thank you to Gemini_Baby for letting me podfic one of their works, especially on short notice!!! :)

**[Listen here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4jg4vrgeb1jsk0u/%5BBATMAN%5D%20MYDad_podfic.mp3?dl=0)**  


**Text:** [MY Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841467)

**Author:** [Gemini_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby)

**Reader:** [PM_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMariana/pseuds/PM_reads)

**Length:** 3:37

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! If you liked this and haven't already, send a kudos Gemini's way. :)


End file.
